"Middle Age Crazy"
Middle Age Crazy is episode ten of the second season of Kids World's Adventures of Full House. Plot Stephanie knows it is not easy being the middle child. The way things are going, Stephanie thinks that Ryan, Winnie The Pooh, Bobby, Malcolm, DJ, Emily Yeung, Littlefoot, Ash, Tai, the rest of their friends, the kids, D.J., Kimmy and Michelle are getting all of the attention. Jesse and Joey are working on a jingle until they start helping D.J. with a science project, after they ignored Stephanie's request for them to watch her break a hula-hoop record. Danny is trying to videotape Michelle for Wake Up, San Francisco, ignoring Stephanie's request for him to watch her break the hula-hoop record that she wanted Jesse and Joey to watch her break. Stephanie has had enough, and she believes that the only way she will get out of this situation is if she is not living at home anymore, so she decides that she wants to marry her friend Harry. Then Ryan, Winnie The Pooh, Bobby, Malcolm, DJ, Emily Yeung, Littlefoot, Ash, Tai, the rest of their friends, the kids and the guys come to their senses and realize how bad they have made Stephanie feel. Trivia * This is the episode in which Stephanie first utters her recurring phrase "Well, pin a rose on your nose" * This episode is referenced in the Fuller House episode "War of the Roses." Stephanie (who is still referring to Harry as her husband after all these years) has a flashback complete with archival footage as she recounts the wedding to Becky. Additionally, Harry repeats the line "holy mattress money" when he tells Stephanie he is getting married for real. * Alvin Seville, Baby Bugs Bunny, Baby Kermit, Winnie The Pooh, Tiana, Charlie Brown, Reese Ambler, Rydell, the Kids Next Door, Numbuh 362, Ash and his friends, Littlefoot and his friends, Scooby-Doo and the gang, Scrappy-Doo, the Tom and Jerry kids, Tarzan and his family, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Timmy Turner, Cosmo, Wanda, Chester, AJ, Elmer, Sanjay, Trixie Tang, Dr. Rabbit and Dr. Brushwell, Ronald McDonald and his friends, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Layla, Roxy, Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, Zazu, Terk, Tantor, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, the Vultures (Buzzie, Flaps, Ziggy, and Dizzy), Jiminy Cricket, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, the Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kolwalski, Rico, and Private), Genie, Louis, Roger Rabbit, Danny, Sawyer, Rex, Dweeb, Woog, Esla, Rapunzel, Pascal, Flynn Rider, Maximus, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, Chanticleer, Wilbur the Albatross, Owen, Lindsay, Beth, Strawberry Shortcake and her friends, Danny Phantom, Sam Manson, Tucker Foley, Jazz Fenton, Danny, Sawyer, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, Rex, Dweeb, Woog, Elsa, Rapunzel, Pascal, Flynn Rider, Maximus, Chanticleer, Wilbur the Albatross, Bob the Tomato, Larry the Cucumber, Junior Asparagus, Hercules, Megara, Philoctetes, Pegasus, Alice, Pocahontas, Meeko, Flit, Princess Aurora, Prince Phillip, Peter Pan, Tinkerbell, Rosetta, Silvermist, Idressa, Fawn, Oliver, Dodger, Lucky, Cadpig, Rolly, Spot the Chicken, Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Jessie, Tommy Pickles, Chuckie Finster, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Huckle, Lowly, Woody Woodpecker, Ord, Cassie, Arthur Read Ash and his friends, Ronald McDonald and his friends, Bob the Tomato, Larry the Cucumber, Junior Asparagus, Laura Carrot, Jimmy and Jerry Gourd, Mr. Nezzer, Mr. Lunt, the Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup), Professor Utonium, Miss Keane, Blue the Puppy, Ploka Dots, Slippery Soap, Tickety Tock, Mr. Salt, Mrs. Pepper, Paprika, Periwinkle, Roar E. Saurus, Fredrica the Birthday Girl, Zazu, Rafiki, Kovu, Kiara, Terk, Tantor, the All-Grown Up Gang, Grandpa Lou Pickles, Carly Shay, Sam Puckett, Freddie Benson, Spencer Shay, Gibby, The Gummi Bears, Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Launchpad McQuack, Darkwing Duck, Gosalyn Mallard, Honker Muddlefoot, Chip and Dale, Gadget Hackwrench, Monterey Jack, Zipper, Lilo, Stitch, Pleakey, Jumba, the Muppets (Kermit the Frog, Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Gonzo, Bean Bunny, Rowlf the Dog, Scooter, Rizzo the Rat, Waldorf and Statler, Pepe the King Prawn, Sweetums, Thog, Sam the Eagle, the Electric Mayhem and Walter), Popeye, Olive Oyl, Popeye's Nephews (Peepeye, Poopeye, Pipeye, and Pupeye), Wimpy, Mario, Luigi, Princess Toadstool, Toad, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose, Cream the Rabbit, Cheese the Chao, Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, Team Chaotix (Vector the Crocodile, Espio the Chameleon, and Charmy the Bee), Silver the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat, Spyro the Dragon, Sparx the Dragonfly, Banjo and Kazooie, The Griffins (Peter, Lois, Chris, Meg, Brian, and Stewie), Glenn Quagmire, Cleveland Brown, The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Harry Potter, Hermoine Granger, Ron Weasley, Anastasia, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, the Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private), King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Vitaly, Gia, Stefano, Marlene, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, Kit Cloudkicker, Rebecca Cunningham, the Vultures, Pinocchio, Jiminy Cricket, Geppetto, Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Jessie, Hamm, Slinky Dog, Rex, Mr. Potato Head, Mrs. Potato Head, the Squeeze Toy Aliens, Bullseye, Dolly, Mr. Pricklepants, Buttercup, Trixie, Chuckles the Clown, the Incredibles (Bob, Helen, Dash, Violet, Jack-Jack, and Frozone), Cinderella, Snow White, Ariel, Sebastian, Belle, Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, Chip the Cup, Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Genie, Abu, Mulan, Mushu, Cri-Kee, Pocahontas, Meeko, Flit, Princess Aurora, Princess Tiana, Louis, Rapunzel, Flynn Rider, Pascal, Maximus, Princess Merida, Peter Pan, Tinker Bell, Terence, Fawn, Rosetta, Silvermist, Iridessa, Vidia, Lucky, Cadpig, Rolly, Spot the Chicken, Alice, Hercules, Megara, Phlioctetes, Pegasus, Phineas and Ferb, Candace Flynn, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Stacy Hirano, Buford, Baljeet, Perry the Platypus, Kids World's Adventures Team, and the characters will guest star in this show. Gallery Picture-17.png|Danny, Jesse, and Joey are all having so much fun blowing bubbles with Michelle that they don’t even notice when she wanders off Picture-22.png|Danny films Michelle, hoping she’ll eat at her table like a big girl so he can share it with the viewers of Wake Up, San Francisco Picture-4.png|Jesse and Joey working on an advertising jingle Picture-60.png|Jesse and Joey working on an advertising jingle Picture-91.png|Stephanie confides in Mr. Bear prompting a fantasy dream sequence Picture-122.png|In Stephanie's fantasy she has just returned from a trip to Mars but no one cares about her Picture-152.png|Stephanie asks Harry to propose to her because she says she will be stuck in the house until she gets married Picture-161.png|D.J., Jesse, and Joey's latest failed attempt on D.J.'s science project is interrupted by a group of kids who arrive for Stephanie’s wedding 109446921.jpg fhf062.jpg fhf063.jpg fhf064.jpg fhf065.jpg Picture-192.png fhf066.jpg 20150902_140502.jpg fhf067.jpg Picture-211.png|Stephanie is told by the family that they do, in fact, care about her Picture-221.png|Stephanie is consoled by Joey Picture-231.png|Stephanie hugs Jesse Picture-20.png|D.J. and Stephanie hug Picture-25.png|Stephanie bends down to hug Michelle Picture-27.png|Stephanie shows the family her hula hooping abilities Category:20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount Productions Category:TV Specials Category:Episodes Category:Trivia Category:Remakes Category:Episode remakes Category:DeviantART